In color image encoding and processing, digital images are represented by a quantized set of coordinates in n-dimensional space. For example, each pixel of an RGB image may be represented by a triplet of numeric values: a first numeric value indicating the intensity of a red component, a second numeric value indicating the intensity of a green component, and a third numeric value indicating the intensity of a blue component.